This invention relates to a stabilizer such as is used in a vehicle-mounted bicycle carrier, and more particularly to an interlock arrangement for a pivotable stabilizer that includes an extendible and retractable outer section or arm.
A vehicle-mounted bicycle carrier typically includes a support arrangement for engaging one or both wheels of the bicycle. Fork-mount bicycle carriers require removal of one of the bicycle wheels, and include provisions for engaging the bicycle fork for maintaining the bicycle in an upright position during transport. While this type of carrier functions satisfactorily, it requires the user to remove the bicycle wheel for transport and to replace the bicycle wheel when preparing the bicycle for use.
A ride-ready bicycle carrier provides support for both of the bicycle wheels, which eliminates the need to remove and replace one of the bicycle wheels in order to transport the bicycle. This type of carrier includes a stabilizer, in the form or an extendible and retractable arm, for maintaining the bicycle in an upright position during transport. One example of a bicycle carrier of this type is shown and described in co-pending application Ser. No. 10/156,378 filed Aug. 23, 2001, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. The carrier disclosed in the '378 patent application includes a frame adapted for mounting to the vehicle, and wheel supports for supporting the front and rear wheels of the bicycle. A stabilizing arm is pivotably interconnected with the frame for movement between a raised position and a lowered position. The stabilizing arm includes a base or inner section pivotably mounted to the frame, and an outer section that is extendible and retractable relative to the inner section. A ratchet-type engagement arrangement is interposed between the inner and outer sections of the stabilizing arm, to enable the outer section of the arm to be clamped onto the bicycle wheel so as to maintain the bicycle in an upright position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle-mounted bicycle carrier which includes a feature for enabling the stabilizing arm to be engaged with an area of the bicycle, such as the bicycle wheel, only when the arm is in an operative position capable of maintaining the bicycle in an upright position during transport. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a bicycle carrier which operates in a generally similar manner to the carrier such as is disclosed in the '378 patent application, in which the stabilizing arm is capable of being engaged with the bicycle only when in an operative position that maintains the bicycle in an upright position. It is a further object of the invention to provide a stabilizing arm which provides a sensory indication to the user that the stabilizing arm is in an operative position and is capable of being engaged with the bicycle. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a stabilizing arm which selectively prevents rotation and extension of the stabilizing arm when the stabilizing arm is engaged with the bicycle in an operative position. A still further object of the invention is to provide an interlock arrangement for an extendible and retractable stabilizer for use with a vehicle-mounted equipment carrier, as well as a method of operating a stabilizer in a bicycle carrier.
In accordance with the present invention, a bicycle carrier includes a wheel support configured to engage a lower area of a bicycle wheel, and a pivotable stabilizing arm configured to engage an upper area of the bicycle, so as to maintain the bicycle in an upright position on the carrier. The stabilizing arm includes a pivoting inner section or base, and an arm or outer section movably mounted to the inner section for movement between an extended position and a retracted position. The stabilizing arm further includes engagement structure interposed between the inner section and the outer section, including an engagement member that is movable between an engaged position and a release position. In the engaged position, the engagement member is operable to fix the position of the outer section relative to the inner section when the outer section is engaged with the bicycle. In the disengaged position, the engagement member allows extension of the outer section relative to the inner section. The stabilizing arm further includes a selectively actuable control or interlock arrangement interconnected with the movable engagement member. The control or interlock arrangement is operable to maintain the movable engagement member in the disengaged position when the stabilizing arm is in an inoperative position relative to the wheel support, and to move the engagement member to the engaged position when the stabilizer is in an operative position relative to the wheel support.
The engagement member may be mounted to the inner section, and the outer section may include a series of teeth with which the engagement member is engageable when in the engaged position, for fixing the position of the outer section of the relative to the inner section. In one form, the engagement member and the teeth provide ratchet-type engagement upon retraction of the outer section onto the upper area of the bicycle, such as the bicycle wheel. Movement of the engagement member to the disengaged position enables the outer section of the stabilizing arm to be extended relative to the inner section, to release engagement with the upper area of bicycle. The control or interlock arrangement includes an interlock member that is interconnected with the engagement member, and which maintains the engagement member in the disengaged position at all times other than when the stabilizer is in a predetermined operative position relative to the wheel support, such as a raised position or a lowered, stowed position. When the stabilizing arm is moved to an operative position, the interlock member is moved from a release position to an interlock position, and movement of the interlock member to the interlock position is operable to place the engagement member in the engaged position into engagement with the series of teeth. The outer section of the stabilizing arm is then retracted relative to the inner section into engagement with the upper area of the bicycle. The interlock arrangement further includes a manually operable actuator, which enables a user to manually move the engagement member from the engaged position to the disengaged position, to allow extension of the outer section of the stabilizing arm and thereby disengagement of the stabilizing arm from the upper area of the bicycle. Such movement of the engagement member to the disengaged position causes the interlock member to move from the interlock position to the release position, to enable the stabilizing arm to be pivoted relative to the wheel support.
The invention contemplates a bicycle carrier having a stabilizing arm, as well as a stabilizing arm construction and a method of operating a bicycle carrier, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.